License plates are issued by governmental agencies to uniquely identify a respective vehicle via a registration identifier. The license plates are commonly fabricated of a metal or plastic material having a standard length, a standard width, a generally consistent thickness, and a tolerance compensating mounting configuration. The registration identifier is a numeric or alphanumeric code that uniquely identifies the vehicle within the issuing region's database. In some countries, the identifier is unique within the entire country, while in others it is unique within a state or province. License plates can be alternatively referred to as tags, number plates, and the like.
The standardized dimensions of the license plates can vary from region to region. For example, the United States has one standard size and Europe has a different, shorted and elongated standardized size. The dimensions can vary for the respective application. Motorcycle license plates are generally smaller than standard motor vehicle license plates. The standard United States license plate is generally 6 in×12 in while the standard plate in Europe is generally 20.5 in×4.5 in. When referring to “standard identification plate” in this application, reference is being made to the standard United States identification plate. However, the application of the present invention is not limited to identification plates from the United States and can be applied to any identification plate.
Most jurisdictions mandate a registration plate be attached to both a front end and a rear end of a vehicle. Certain jurisdictions or vehicle types (such as motorcycles) may have relaxed requirements, only mandating attachment of one registration plate to the rear end of a vehicle.
Registration plates are usually attached directly to a vehicle or to a license plate frame that is subsequently attached to the vehicle. It is common for the vehicle service center or the dealership to install license plate frames bearing advertisements for respective vehicle service center or the dealership. Customized frames are offered providing the vehicle owner a means to personalize their vehicle. Registration plates are designed to conform to standards with regard to being read by eye in day or at night, or by electronic equipment.
Registration plates commonly include indicia including the unique registration identifier, an expiration reference, a jurisdiction identifier, and the like. Laws and other motor vehicle regulations governing placement of objects partially or completely concealing a viewing area of the registration plate vary between jurisdictions.
License plate frames commonly include a circumferential frame, a series of attachment tabs, and the like which may cover at least a portion of the government-mandated indicia applied to the registration plate. The license plate frames include a mounting aperture that is provided through the circumferential frame, a series of attachment tabs, and the like. One resulting effect from this configuration dictates that the circumferential frame, series of attachment tabs, and the like extend inward from a peripheral edge of the registration plate. The result is a configuration whereby the circumferential frame, series of attachment tabs, and the like could partially or completely cover one or more of the government mandated indicia elements.
What is desired is a license plate frame having an un-encumbered license plate viewing area.